Lucky student
by FireFire
Summary: Oneshot. Shizuru rejects Natsuki because she's her student, so what happens a rainy day when Natsuki drives Shizuru to her house? Read to know ;


Hi people this is my first Fic of Shizuru and Natsuki, also it is the first one in English, which isn't my original language. The idea just popped in my head, actually the first three parts and the start of the fourth one were part of this weird dream I had XD anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"This?" she asked. The other one nodded.

"It's a gift from a student" she said, holding in her hand a little box wrapped in a red ribbon.

Answering the curious glance of her partner at work she said "She once entered my office and saw a strange type of tea leaves that I like very much, since that day she brings me one box of them everyday"

* * *

"Well done Kuga-san you've improved a lot your English" she smiled at her student

"It's all thanks to you sensei" Natsuki said a little flushed. Why speaking to her was always so hard? Her heart would start beating faster and whenever she was too close to the teacher because the latter was making corrections on her work she would hold her breath.

"I don't think so, what I do think is that you should put more effort in the other subjects" Natsuki's eyebrow twitched.

"The other teachers are boring and they are not as beautiful as you, so there's no way I would be able to pay attention at the front" said Natsuki. Shizuru was shocked to receive such a blunt answer and furrowed.

"Kuga-san I would appreciate that you keep your comments for yourself" She couldn't allow her student to fall for her, It was wrong. "Now go back to your seat" Natsuki went back to her seat with a hurtful expression. Next year she would make sure her teacher would fall for her.

* * *

"Kuga-san, may I speak to you?"

"Sure what is it sensei?" the blue-haired student asked, she was finishing the year and the next one would be the last year of school for her.

"Kuga-san" Shizuru sighed "How do you feel towards me?" she asked in a very serious tone.

"I …I don't know what you mean" Natsuki mumble, blushing a deep shade of red

Shizuru sighed again this was getting out of her hands. "Kuga-san we both know how you feel, and I have to say its wrong, you're just sixteen, please forget me" with that she turned, leaving a broken-hearted Natsuki. After that day, she was never the same, all her marks had improved, but at the same time if she was known as the Ice princess, now she hade become the Ice Queen.

* * *

It was a rainy day, two more weeks and she would be done with school, and she could go anywhere to never see _her_ face again. She was leaving when she realized something, her teacher, the one who had turned her down, was under a roof made of glass at the school entrance. It looked like she was thinking if she should go with such a storm and without jacket. When she was about to step into the rain a jacket fell on top of her shoulders. She looked back to see her student with a serious and cold look on her face. "I'll take you home sensei" she said.

"Kuga-san I recall telling you to …"

"I know, but I'm just taking you home, besides that was a year ago, I finish school in two weeks and today I brought my car instead of my bike, so you don't have to hold on me" Natsuki stopped to breathe and then said "I'm going to look for It, stay here" with that she left, before the teacher had any time to refuse. After a minute or so a dark blue Aston Martin V12 Vanquish appeared and a door opened "Hurry" a husky voice from the inside said. Shizuru did as she was told. "Where to?" Natsuki asked.

"I live a little far" she said.

"I don't mind" the green-eyed girl replied.

"Well, you have to take the highway and take the last exit" Natsuki nodded and started the car. They shared an awkward silence. Shizuru wanted to say something, but she didn't know what, when she was thinking about this Natsuki's phone rang, she opened it and turn on the loudspeaker "What is it Nao? I'm driving" she said in a very annoyed tone.

"Hi pup, guess what, I'm at the V.I.P section of the bar of the last time" said Nao happily.

"So…?"

"So, you could come and have a few drinks, I know you're still trying to forget…"

"Nao I have the loudspeaker on, would you mind telling me what you call for quickly" The red-headed caught the hint, but still she wanted to annoy her friend so she said.

"Sure pup, well you see, I was calling to know if you wanted to grab a few drinks, since I know you're still trying to forget THAT, besides you remember the half dozen girls that were trying to go to bed with you? Well they are like fifteen now, and the blonde who actually went with you is here" Natsuki's eyes widened, she didn't want her teacher to know that. Well at least Nao didn't say what she was trying to forget.

"Look Nao I can't go now, I'm busy, you can bed her if you want I don't mind" Natsuki said regaining her composure.

"Oh, well too bad for you, good luck pup, see ya tomorrow at school"

"Yeah, yeah, have a great time" with that she hung up. She sighed, this wasn't good, she was still underage and her teacher had just found out that she went to bars to drown herself in alcohol to forget. Damn Nao, she would have to teach her a lesson.

Shizuru on the other side of the car was shocked, her student, who was the best at school, not only went to bars to drink, to forget, that was what her friend had said, but also she had fucked with a fairly amount of people, this last thought made her heart ache, yes, she was in love with the girl beside her, but she would never admit it, because it was wrong, they were both woman, well that didn't matter much now, but they also were student and teacher. Finally she decided to speak "Kuga-san I'm not going to tell this to the directives because you are finishing school in two weeks, but as your teacher I have the responsibility to tell you that what you're doing is wrong" Natsuki kept looking at the front "Are you paying attention?" Shizuru asked a little annoyed , the silence was still there and she was starting to loose her composure, when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the blue-haired girl spoke

"The other teachers are boring and they are not as beautiful as you, so there's no way I would be able to pay attention at the front, that's what I told you two years ago, and it's still that way, so shall I ask why do you think I'm not paying attention to _you_?" Natsuki emphasized the last word, Shizuru was at a loss of words, she couldn't believe it, the girl was still in love with her, she was happy, but at the same time sad, she couldn't have the same feelings _'she hasn't forgotten about me'_ that thought popped in her head and suddenly something clicked.

"You drink to forget ME?!" she shouted, with the sudden outburst Natsuki almost lost control of the car.

"SHIT! Fujino-sensei, you shouldn't have shouted like that, I almost crashed" Natsuki said turning her head. "I'm sorry, but I have to know, is it because of me?" she asked again.

Natsuki hesitated before answering "Yes, It's because of you"

"Oh my god Kuga-san you should have told me"

The emerald-eye girl snorted "Yeah, like it would make a difference, you don't like me, do you?" She asked _'yes, yes I love you' _Shizuru wanted to shout, but before she could give an answer Natsuki said "Well I think we're here" She looked out off the window and indeed they were at her house. "Shit I'm out of gas" Natsuki muttered "Excuse me Fujino-sensei but is there a gas station near?" she asked.

Shizuru thought for a few seconds "The nearer one is about a kilometer away".

The blue-haired girl cursed under her breath "Shit, shit, shit, I'll have to push" Natsuki said more to herself than to her teacher. Shizuru hesitated for a few seconds but finally she said. "Kuga-san the weather is too bad for you to push your car, you'll have to sleep in the couch but, would you like to stay at my home?" the crimson-eye teacher asked.

"No" Natsuki answered quickly, it would hurt too much, and she had already have too much for a day.

"You'll have to, I won't allow a student of mine to push a car with such weather, besides it's my fault that you're out of gas. If you refuse I'll have to tell the director of you know what" Shizuru said with a grin.

"Fine, I'll stay" Natsuki agreed. With that she turned off her car and walked with Shizuru to the house. Once they were inside Shizuru asked Natsuki if she wanted anything to eat. "Do you have mayo?" Shizuru's eyebrow twitched, she had seen her student at the cafeteria eating a mayo sandwich once and she didn't want to repeat the experience. "No, I don't, but I could cook something for the both of us" she suggested.

"If you want, anyway it's too early for me to go to sleep"

"Ok, you can watch TV while I cook" Natsuki nodded and went to the living room. After half an hour, dinner was ready and they sat down to eat, after taking the first piece of food Natsuki's eyes widened "Holly shit! You're an excellent cook" she shouted.

"I'm glad you like it" Shizuru said smiling, that girl in front of her was so cute, the expressions she made were just worth the whole gold in the entire world. After they finished dinner Shizuru gave Natsuki blankets and a pillow, and they went to sleep, well, her student had, because she couldn't sleep. The conversation in the phone, what Natsuki had said, everything was fresh in her mind and she couldn't get it out. Suddenly she heard her door open and looked in the direction of the sound, she saw the blue-haired girl standing at the doorframe. "You couldn't sleep?" the student asked.

"Ku…Kuga-san, what are you doing there?"

"Natsuki"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Natsuki" she was risking too much, but if she didn't do it now, she was sure she would regret it later. "You know… you never answered my question, Fujino-sensei" she said.

"May I ask what question Natsuki?"

"The one I asked earlier in the car Fujino-sensei"

"Call me Shizuru, and I don't know what are you talking about…" yeah, like she didn't she was just playing dumb, maybe her student would let her go.

"You don't like me, do you, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with hope in her eyes, walking towards the bed.

"I… I…" She couldn't do it, she couldn't crash all that hope held in those beautiful emerald eyes. Besides Natsuki was leaning near her head, their noses almost touching. She hesitated, and then she made up her mind. "I do". The other girl was taken by surprise, but she started to lean closer and closer. Shizuru couldn't believe it, all the coldness those eyes had held, was now pure joy and love. She too started to close the distance between them and suddenly their lips met. It was a whole new experience, sure, Natsuki had kissed other girls, but it was always with lust, not love, so this was like heaven. She had waited so many years, and finally she was able to kiss those beautiful lips. They were sweet, probably from all the tea her teacher drank. Slowly she deepened the kiss. For Shizuru this was new, she was twenty-two yet she had never kissed anyone in her life, she never wanted to kiss some random guy or girl, instead she decided to wait for the right person. And now sensing all the love the other girl was putting into the kiss, she thought she had made the right decision. Slowly Natsuki worked her way on top of the teacher, when she was unbuttoning Shizuru's shirt, she stopped, and looked in those beautiful crimson eyes that held the same love she had.

"I can stop if you want, you are still my teacher, we could wait until I'm done with school" she said. That was one of the things Shizuru loved about her student, she was always so caring and sweet.

"No, I know you had waited too much, and me too, but…you should know I've never done this before" she said blushing like mad. Natsuki suddenly started to laugh like mad, this only helped Shizuru's blush to deepen even more. After she calmed down she said with a very seductive voice " It's Ok _sensei _I could always _teach you _some things, but with one condition"

"And what would that be?" Shizuru asked smiling.

"Tell me you love me" Natsuki stated. " Ok, I love you Natsuki" Shizuru said looking straight into the girl's eyes. "I love you too, Shizuru" After that she proceed with the _class._

______________

I hope you like it. I'm currently working in another fic, which isn't a oneshot. Review and tell me what you think I should improve and what did you like. It would help a lot.

Mary

* * *


End file.
